civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Song (Zhao Kuangyin)
Song led by Zhao Kuangyin is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from GeneralMatt, Wolfdog, Bernie14, and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Wu Zetian's China. Overview Song The Song dynasty of China began in 960 and continued until 1279. This dynasty restored unity and made Song China the richest, most skilled, and most populous country on earth. The population of China doubled in size during the 10th and 11th centuries. It was the first government in world history to nationally issue banknotes or true paper money, and the first Chinese government to establish a permanent standing navy. This dynasty also saw the first known use of gunpowder, as well as the first discernment of true north using a compass. To repel the Jin, and later the Mongols, the Song developed revolutionary new military technology augmented by the use of gunpowder. Zhao Kuangyin Zhao Kuangyin, also known by his temple name Taizu, was the founding emperor of imperial China's Song Dynasty, reigning from 960 until his death. A distinguished military general under the Later Zhou, he came to power by staging a coup d'état and forcing the young Emperor Gong of Later Zhou to abdicate power. During his reign, he conquered the states of Southern Tang, Later Shu, Southern Han and Jingnan, thus reunifying most of China proper and effectively ending the tumultuous Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period. To strengthen his control, he lessened the power of military generals and relied on civilian officials in administration. Dawn of Man Greetings, Emperor Taizu of the Song Dynasty. By uniting China and demilitarizing its society, you brought a time of prosperity and stability to your country that hadn't been seen in ages, and even despite many setbacks and calamities due to foreign invasions, both your Dynasty and China prospered. Developing on ancient technologies, it was during the time of the Song Dynasty that China gifted to this world the Compass, Gunpowder and many other technological achievements, and grew to be the most populous country on earth. Oh great emperor and unitor, the heavens have bestowed upon you their mandate to rule over China again! Will you ascend to the title of Emperor, and safeguard China against all of her enemies? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome, my most esteemed guest, to China. My name is Zhao Kuangyin, founder of the Song Dynasty and emperor of China. May our relations be ever cordial, and never descend to war and bloodshed. Defeat: And so ends my Dynasty. China welcomes you as Emperor; may your mandate of heaven be prosperous. Strategy The Song are a very versatile civilization based around Specialists and Great People to achieve victory. Your specialists will yield food whenever you place them in a slot, avoiding starvation in your city and allows your city to grow. With the immense control that you have over which specialist to train for the free specialist slot in Turn 1, you can either go for a Great Scientist for additional boosts in science to get a Great Scientist quickly for Academies, a Great Engineer for Wonders, a Great Merchant for Gold/Influence, or a Great Artist/Writer/Musician for Tourism and Culture. Focus on building wonders that reward Great Person points or Social Policies that accelerate the generation of your Great People to take full advantage of your UA. Adopt Freedom to get Avant Garde, Civil Society, and Universal Suffrage which all buff specialists and GP production. The Fire Lancer is a defensive unit that can be made faster if enemies are coming to attack your city, acting as a defensive wall. They can also act as a one-tile ranged unit if they are garrisoned, with the addition of decreasing the combat strength of nearby enemy units, keeping your cities safe. The Junk Ship is a powerful ranged unit that can help buff your land forces that are taking a city. They also can survive relatively well thanks to their extra movement and defensive strength, making retreats easy if your offensives don't go as planned. Lastly, the Junk Ship is extremely useful in boosting your gold whenever it passes through your trade routes (All of which can be carried when upgraded). Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Introduce Banknotes The antiquated gold and silver coins have no place in our realm. We should introduce paper-made banknotes into the chinese economy, and... Maybe keep that gold and silver to ourselves... Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Song * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game * Must have finished a Social Policy tree Costs: * of the next Social Policy's cost Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain a free Social Policy * Markets, Banks and Workshops yield +2 Gold * Gain * number of specialists in the empire Gold Establish a Standing Navy To ensure the survival of our Dynasty we must protect China from all threats, from wherever they come. By establishing the first Standing Navy of China we will be able to defend both sea and rivers from foreign incursions. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Song * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Cities with a Harbor instantly gain a boost in Production and receive +2 Production. * Naval units begin with +15 Experience and are built 10% faster. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now investing in your Junk Ships and abiding to your official imperial dress code. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * GeneralMatt: Unit models * WolfDog: Unit models * Bernie14: Unit models * Regalman: Map * "Zoey": Peace Theme * Jeff van Dyck: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Oriental Cultures Category:China